


in the thick of it

by chainreaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainreaction/pseuds/chainreaction
Summary: Sometimes you get set up on blind dates with the guy who tried to mug you last weekend. That's just the way life goes.





	in the thick of it

Jaehyun prides himself on being a responsible human being. Which is why in his 2AM drunken stupor, he managed to call himself a ride home while putting aside a vague memory of which parking garage his car was staying in for the night. He was the first one to dip out of the bar, hearing Johnny say something like  _ let me know when you get home safe _ , but knowing fully well that he won’t be conscious long enough to do that tonight. He waves behind him as he gets the notification that his ride is approaching and stumbles out the door into the too-cold air. 

When a black car coasts up to the curb, Jaehyun squints down at his screen and vaguely makes out the word  _ black  _ from the vehicle description and tugs open the passenger’s side door. He nearly falls into the seat, letting his head fall back against the headrest.

“Please, don’t,” a small voice says from the driver’s seat, and it’s enough to coax Jaehyun to look over at his Uber driver, who’s wielding an umbrella pointed at Jaehyun’s chest. “I don’t have anything for you. Just get out of the car and I won’t call the police.”

Jaehyun begins to wonder if this is his Uber, but he’s not convinced.

“Is this not--” he begins to say, and then the wind is knocked out of him as the driver pushes the end of the pocket-sized umbrella into his stomach.

“Get out! Get out now or I swear to God, I’ll…” the driver says, punctuating his lack of a threat with a full-strength swing of the umbrella against Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun lets out a pained cough, scrambling to find the door handle, but he finds that his motor skills aren’t up to par at the moment. The umbrella comes down again hard, this time on his shoulder, and Jaehyun hisses out a  _ Jesus _ as he finally pulls the handle and stumbles out of the car. He closes the door quickly behind him in fear that he could be attacked again if he didn’t get something solid between the two of them. 

He pulls out his phone again and the screen blinds him for a moment before he blinks into focus and properly reads the description of the car. It is black, like he had previously determined, but his inner sober self begins to sigh as he realizes that none of the other features of the car match in the slightest. He stretches his neck to one side to relieve the pain in his shoulder, but it just stings more as he tries to move it. 

Jaehyun wobbles down the sidewalk the length of two cars to find the car he should’ve been looking for in the first place and climbs in the back this time, just in case. 

  
  


“I think you’ll like him!” Taeyong says, doing his best to take up every inch of space on the living room couch. “He’s nice. I mean, he’s a little cold, but you’ve always had a thing for assholes, so it’s the best of both worlds.”

“You’re trying to set me up with an asshole? On purpose?” Jaehyun says from the kitchen, walking in a moment with a couple of sandwiches stacked on a paper plate. He kicks Taeyong’s feet until he sits up and makes room for Jaehyun, who then offers him one of his sandwiches. 

“I never said that,” Taeyong says, making Jaehyun look at him incredulously. “I said he’s nice! You just have to break him out of his shell. Trust me, he’s like, exactly your type.” He takes a bite of his sandwich as Jaehyun sets his own directly on the coffee table, forgoing the paper plate entirely.

“Just because I’m the only single one doesn’t mean you have to set me up with all of Johnny’s college friends,” he says as he pulls his feet up underneath him on the couch. “I can handle not having a boyfriend. It really isn’t going to hurt me.”

“You spend eighteen hours a day on Tinder,” Taeyong says through a mouthful of food. Jaehyun considers it for a moment, considers his pride versus the opportunity to get laid, and settles to let Taeyong win this once.

“What’s his name?” Jaehyun asks as he pulls out his phone, ready to check social media for any signs of him. 

“Doyoung,” Taeyong says just before swatting Jaehyun’s phone out of his hand. “It’s a blind date. Do you know what the world blind means? I don’t want you to dip out just because he doesn’t have enough Instagram followers to meet your ridiculous and also fucking  _ stupid _ standards. Yeah?”

Jaehyun reaches for his sandwich again, watching a trail of crumbs fall into the carpet. He sighs, “I mean, I guess so. But if he’s not cute, you’re paying my half of the rent next month.” 

The door to the apartment swings open, which would be suspicious if Jaehyun’s roommate didn’t have a very friendly boyfriend who forgot how to knock at some point in the last year.

“John! Do you think Doyoung is hot?” Taeyong calls from his spot on the couch. Johnny freezes for a moment in consideration, leaving the door half-open behind him.

“Is this a test?” he says, kicking off his shoes by the door despite Jaehyun’s mumbles that  _ you don’t live here _ . “Because if it is, no. You’re the only man I’ve ever seen. And if it’s not, then I’d say he’s probably the most attractive of our friends.”

“Good,” Taeyong says, leaning his head over the back of the couch so Johnny can stop to kiss him as he walks into the room. “I want to set him up with Jaehyun, but he’s being… Jaehyun.”

“You should do it!” Johnny says, wedging his too-tall body in between the two of them on the couch despite the perfectly good armchair to the left of them. “He’s a good guy. And it’s sad that you’re the only single one out of all of our friends.”

“Okay! I’ll do it! I get it, I’m single!” Jaehyun says, picking up his discarded phone and half-eaten sandwich before beginning to retreat to his bedroom. “Just make the plans, I’ll go.” 

“Good idea?” Taeyong says, offering Johnny his sandwich. Johnny laughs with a shake of his head.

“Don’t you think they’re going to bicker a lot?” Johnny says, and Taeyong thinks for a moment, then nods.

“Yeah, but I think Jaehyun needs someone to bicker with. He’s got too much energy to be that grumpy all by himself.” Johnny nods back and takes out his phone to text Doyoung, on board with whatever plan Taeyong had in mind. 

  
  


_ Meet outside so that way you can walk in together!  _ Taeyong had said.  _ It’ll be cute!  _ Taeyong said. But judging by the fact that Taeyong was currently somewhere else and inside, he had no idea what a bad idea it was. Jaehyun stands outside of the restaurant with his shoulders pulled up to his chin, shivering but trying to still look cool in his fashionable but not warm enough coat. 

He sees a figure approach with the scarf covering the bottom half of his face, parking himself against the window without any indication that he knows Jaehyun is standing there at all. Jaehyun wonders to himself if that’s who he should be looking for, teetering back and forth in his head between going up to the man and staying put until his date finds him. He pushes himself forward with an extra ounce of courage, hands stuffed in his pockets as he approaches.

“Hi, are you Doyoung?” He watches as the man looks up from the spot he was fixed to on the ground.

“You must be Jaehy--” he begins to say, but stops himself with a breath when they make eye contact. “No.”

Jaehyun stops, taking a concerned step back as he watches Doyoung’s eyes narrow at him. 

“Don’t even. Don’t even think about it.” Doyoung says, taking a step away as well.

“Look, I don’t know what I--” Jaehyun says, scanning his brain for a reason that the person in front of him would be upset. His thoughts fall on a particular memory, one that makes his cheeks flare up red with visible embarrassment as he connects the dots. “Oh my God.”

Doyoung is looking at him with a ready stance, like he’s either going to fight or flee from Jaehyun in a matter of seconds. Jaehyun takes a step towards him like he’s approaching a wild animal, cautiously showing that he isn’t a threat. 

“Listen here, car thief,” Doyoung starts, but Jaehyun puts his hands up in surrender.

“I thought you were my Uber. I was drunk, and I wasn’t thinking,” he says, stuffing his hands back in his pocket. “If anything I should be scared of you. My ribs are still bruised because of you.”

“You’re an asshole,” Doyoung says, lowering his guard just enough to talk to Jaehyun. “I thought I was getting mugged.”

“I couldn’t find the door handle,” Jaehyun says, laughing quietly, “I wouldn’t say I was in the state of mind to mug you.”

“I was there to pick up my friends, okay? I wasn’t really planning on a stranger getting in my car,” Doyoung grumbles, but he moves towards the door and motions Jaehyun to go in ahead of him. “Johnny called me and said they needed a ride home.”

“You were picking up my roommate. And his boyfriend.” Jaehyun deadpans, “and you didn’t even offer me a ride home after you abused me with an umbrella. Frankly, I’m a bit upset.”

Doyoung laughs, just for a second, before catching himself and passes it off as clearing his throat. The two of them find a table and sit, waiting in a heavy silence until the waiter comes to take their order. 

“Are you--” Jaehyun says while Doyoung’s mouth is full of pasta. “I mean, you went to school with Johnny?”

“Mmm,” Doyoung nods, trying to chew quickly so he can answer. “Yeah, we were roommates.”

“Cool,” Jaehyun says, nodding slowly, “cool.”

“You’re, uh, Taeyong’s roommate?” Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun nods again until they fall into silence. 

Jaehyun’s fork swirls around his plate for a moment, escorting a piece of zucchini to the edge of the dish before going back to get a bite of food.

“Really?” Doyoung says, raising one of his eyebrows. “Are you six?”

Jaehyun laughs, a bit confused, and Doyoung gestures down to the discarded zucchini between them. 

“At what age did you think to yourself, ‘I know everyone says I should eat my vegetables, but I’ve always wanted to be a fully grown manchild’?”

“Hey!” Jaehyun laughs. He makes a big show of stabbing the zucchini with his fork and putting it in his mouth, trying his best not to cringe at the taste and plastering on the fakest of smiles. “Are you happy now?”

“Thrilled! Ecstatic!” Doyoung says, throwing his hands up into the air. “I didn’t know I was babysitting tonight!” He smiles at Jaehyun, who gestures down at Doyoung’s own plate.

“Are you a vegetarian?” He asks, but continues before Doyoung can answer. “Because I don’t know if I can handle that. As you can see, I have severe vegetable-o-phobia and I only eat combinations of meat and grains so… this could be an issue.”

“I’m not, actually,” Doyoung says with a tilt of his head, “I just tend to eat like an adult. I could show you some time?”

“No, thank you!” Jaehyun says, “I was just worried that I might have to secretly feed you beef jerky in your sleep. It’s harder than you think.”

“Cute,” Doyoung says, scrunching up his nose. “He thinks he’s going to get to sleep with me.”

  
  


How they ended up here, with Jaehyun straddling Doyoung’s lap and the steering wheel digging into his back, neither of them really know. 

Jaehyun’s hands are cradling Doyoung’s head with his fingers threaded through the locks of hair. He’s kissing Doyoung like he’s never wanted to do anything more in his life, all spit and lips and tongues mashing together in a way that probably looks awful but it just fine for the two of them. 

Doyoung’s back is flat against the driver’s seat, pushed all the way back to try and give Jaehyun more room. His hands find their place on Jaehyun’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh to let Jaehyun know exactly what he means to do tonight. Jaehyun starts rutting down against Doyoung’s lap, just enough to let Doyoung know that he has the same exact plans. Doyoung lets his head pull back and looks up to where Jaehyun’s chest is heaving and his eyes are darkening.

“Listen,” he says, letting one of his hands to move to rub at the dimples in Jaehyun’s lower back. “My car isn’t big enough for us to do this. I mean, we can do this, we just have to go somewhere.”

“Yong is still at Johnny’s,” Jaehyun says, taking Doyoung’s face in his hands and kissing him again, “so we can go to my place, if you want.”

“Or if we go to my place,” Doyoung says against Jaehyun’s lips, “your roommate and his boyfriend aren’t going to bother us tomorrow.”

Something about the tone of Doyoung’s voice makes Jaehyun’s stomach drop, makes him nervous in the best ways, like the moment before a roller coaster takes off down the tracks. He nods, kissing Doyoung again before leaning back again.

“Whatever you want,” he says, and Doyoung nods, letting his hands slide up Jaehyun’s thighs to rest on his hips.

“Okay, you have to get off so I can drive,” he says, patting Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun pouts, kisses him again quickly, then starts to wriggle to the side so that he can crawl over the center console. 

He swings one of his legs into the passenger’s side of the car, straddling the cupholders, and considers his next move. He scoots his other leg back, then picks it up to move it over to his seat. He hits his knee on the gear stick, wincing in pain as a loud thump echoes through the cabin of the car. 

“Your car wants me to die,” Jaehyun says through gritted teeth. “It remembers me, and it wants me to die.”

“Stop,” Doyoung laughs, reaching over to lay his hand over Jaehyun’s knee before sliding it up to cup the inside of his thigh. Jaehyun lets out a content sigh as Doyoung lightly rubs his hand over the skin, admiring how he looks when he’s silhouetted by the streetlights.

  
  


“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Jaehyun says as Doyoung walks backwards and pulls him towards the bedroom. Jaehyun is nearly stepping on his feet as he tries to stay as close as possible.

“Shut up,” Doyoung says, kissing him just under the doorframe and dragging him back towards the bed. He holds Jaehyun by the belt loops of his pants, pulling their bodies close together as Jaehyun’s arms loop around his shoulders.

Jaehyun’s hands latch at the bottom of Doyoung’s shirt before pulling it up over his head, only breaking their kiss for long enough to get rid of it. Doyoung moves to fiddle with the buckle of Jaehyun’s belt, unbuckling it slowly and leaving it hanging limp in his belt loops. He tugs Jaehyun’s waistband so that his pants fall down to bunch up around his shins and he can step out of them. 

“Tell me what you like,” Doyoung breathes against Jaehyun’s face, his hands starting to slowly unbutton Jaehyun’s shirt from the bottom up. Jaehyun’s face goes red as a million thoughts go through his head and the feeling of Doyoung’s cold fingers hovering over his stomach makes him shiver.

“I like,” Jaehyun starts, his voice now sheepish, “when, uh, you talk dirty.”

“What kind of dirty talk?” Doyoung hums as he runs his hands along Jaehyun’s shoulders and pushes his sleeves off of his arms. “I want to give you what you like best.”

“Like… when you call me cute names? When we’re… in the thick of it. I like that a lot,” Jaehyun trails off, but Doyoung only watches him with an amused smile on his face and one of his eyebrows raised in question. 

“What, you mean you would like it if I called you baby?” Doyoung says, sitting down on the bed and pulling Jaehyun so he follows, sitting on Doyoung’s thigh. “Or if I told you that you’re so good for giving yourself to me like this.”

Jaehyun nods, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as Doyoung’s hand lands on his thigh and moves in small circles. Doyoung smiles up at him, using his other hand to pull him down into a kiss while rubbing the back of his neck softly.

“What else?” Doyoung says, kissing Jaehyun’s cheek and then his jawline. 

“I don’t--” Jaehyun starts, but melts into a sigh when Doyoung’s mouth moves to his throat. Doyoung’s hands touch him reassuringly and Jaehyun feels himself opening up to tell Doyoung more. “I like being hurt. Sometimes. That might be a lot.”

“A painslut,” Doyoung laughs against his skin, “I should’ve guessed that about you. We won’t worry about that tonight, but it’s okay, we can always talk about it later.”

Jaehyun nods back, shifting his sitting position as he lets his thoughts get the best of him. He can only imagine all the things Doyoung would ask to do to him, and everything he would say yes to without hesitation. Doyoung’s thumb dips into the waistband of Jaehyun’s boxers and tugs at it lightly, bringing him back into the moment. 

“Take these off for me,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun stands up eagerly. “Go slow.”

Jaehyun lets a smile cover his face as Doyoung’s eyes scan him up and down. He grabs at the waistband, pulling it down just enough that the prominent shape of his cock becomes more defined against the tight fabric. He turns around and shimmies them down his thighs as he bends over, wiggling his ass a bit for Doyoung to see. He hears a chuckle behind him and his cheeks bloom red as he smiles. He turns around and walks slowly back towards Doyoung, taking a seat on his lap again.

“You must like it when you get to put on a show, huh?” Doyoung says, moving his hand dangerously high up on Jaehyun’s thigh. “You want the whole world to know exactly how dirty you are.”

Jaehyun nods, brain much more focused on the placement of Doyoung’s hand than whatever he might be agreeing to. His hips shift just an inch, trying to get closer to Doyoung, and the boy just removes his hand with a smile.

“Lay down on the bed for me,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun happily obliges. He crawls up towards the headboard, laying on his back and looking up at Doyoung with expectant eyes. Doyoung unbuttons his pants and steps out of them with a rushed energy that he wasn’t showing before, like he’s aching to get to Jaehyun all while trying to play it cool. Jaehyun’s eyes flick down to Doyoung’s exposed cock, and he breaks into a smile as Doyoung comes to crawl on top of him.

“Hi,” Jaehyun says, pulling Doyoung down to kiss him. One of Doyoung’s hand is already busying itself on Jaehyun’s stomach, rubbing the skin softly and travelling lower as slowly as he can manage. Jaehyun doesn’t even take it upon himself to whine or tell Doyoung to speed up, he’s enjoying the moment too much to skip past it. 

“You’re pretty,” Doyoung says as he pulls himself up to look down. Jaehyun giggles, really giggles, which only brings a bigger smile to Doyoung’s face. The two stay there for a moment, just looking at each other and smiling and Doyoung realizes that this isn’t quite what he expected tonight. Even so, he finds himself taking in the moment and finding that Jaehyun isn’t nearly as bad as he had once thought. 

“I think,” Doyoung says after a moment, “that you’re pretty and kind of stupid, but that just makes me like you more.” Jaehyun lets out a real laugh now, not just a giggle, and he brings Doyoung down to kiss him again before he can say anything worse.

Doyoung’s hand finds itself gripping around Jaehyun in the midst of the kiss, savoring the reaction Jaehyun gives back. He makes a strained sort of groaning noise directly into Doyoung’s mouth, and his hips leap off of the bed to try and get closer. Doyoung’s knee lifts up and pushes Jaehyun back down against the bed, kissing him harder as he starts to roll his wrist around Jaehyun’s cock.

“God,” Jaehyun says, breaking away for a moment to let his head fall to the side. Doyoung leans down to kiss under his ear as he continues stroking at his cock. He finds himself all too happy in the idea of making Jaehyun feel good but he can’t bring himself to mind. 

The room is filling with the noises of Jaehyun’s pants and moans now that his mouth is free, and Doyoung coos at his little whines with fondness. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Doyoung sings, flicking his wrist to make Jaehyun’s hips jump up. Jaehyun nods back at him with his eyes scrunched closed, letting out a long and shaky breath. Doyoung hums back at him after watching the way his face twists up. “Tell me about it.”

“Feels really good, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, and something possesses him to reach down and find Doyoung’s cock where it hovers above him. Doyoung hisses and nods in approval.

“Fuck, can we just do this?” Jaehyun pants, trying to keep up a rhythm but failing in comparison to Doyoung. “You don’t have to fuck me, I’m gonna cum like this.”

“Soon?” Doyoung says, raising an eyebrow at him. Jaehyun huffs out a laugh, then nods, and Doyoung ducks down to kiss him again. Doyoung’s thumb swipes up across the head of Jaehyun’s dick, and Jaehyun’s head lifts up off the bed as with a loud moan. His forehead knocks into Doyoung’s nose with a worrisome thumping sound, and Doyoung lets out a scoff.

“I’M SO SORRY,” Jaehyun immediately yells, taking his hand off of Doyoung’s cock to reach for his face and then hesitating, ultimately deciding it might not be the best move. Doyoung’s face buries into Jaehyun’s shoulder, and Jaehyun thinks he might be crying when he feels Doyoung’s body shake. But soon he hears the snickers of muffled laughter, and Doyoung leans back up to kiss him properly this time, laughing through it. 

His hand starts to pump at Jaehyun’s cock again, and Jaehyun tries his best to grasp at Doyoung again, but he finds himself to excited to get back into the rhythm of things.

“Okay, here,” Doyoung says, climbing off of Jaehyun and plopping down next to him on the bed. He pulls Jaehyun hips towards him until they’re facing each other. He smiles at Jaehyun, who smiles back through half-lidded eyes. “Hi again.”

Doyoung scooches in towards Jaehyun until their faces are inches apart and the rest of their bodies hover just as close. He reaches down and takes Jaehyun’s dick into his hand and uses his other hand to guide his own up against it. He wraps his hands around the both of them and starts pulling slowly towards him, making Jaehyun let out a drawn-out moan. 

Doyoung lets his forehead press against Jaehyun’s and looks down in between them, watching the way their cocks look as he strokes them together.

“Please,” Jaehyun says, closing his eyes to try and keep himself from taking it in. He wants to hold out longer, but the feeling of Doyoung’s base twitching underneath his own is enough to get him close to the edge. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“That’s alright, baby,” Doyoung says, breathing out heavily from his nose. “I wouldn’t mind your cum all over me.”

Jaehyun moves to kiss him, holding onto the side of his face with the new unoccupied state of his hands. He sucks at Doyoung’s bottom lip for a moment, pulling it into his mouth and playing with it between his teeth. He lets his tongue move its way into Doyoung’s mouth, revelling in the way that his spit seems to taste good in the way that only Doyoung can. He lets a deep moan out into Doyoung’s mouth and pulls away, feeling as he tenses up with his approaching orgasm.

“I’m about to cum,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung smiles like he couldn’t already tell. Jaehyun fitfully throws his head back for a moment, then forward to rest against Doyoung’s forehead, and finally giving up. “Fuck, just kiss me again.”

“Okay,” Doyoung says breathlessly as he takes Jaehyun’s lips in his again, speeding up the movement of his hands’ combined grip. Jaehyun’s breath starts picking up in speed as well, then stops entirely for a moment. His body shakes hard as he cums, leaking down the shaft of Doyoung’s cock before it pools onto the sheets. He lets out a moan and an exhale all at once, letting Doyoung continue to kiss him without kissing back. His hips jerk forward, making Doyoung moan a bit, and then he pulls back.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. He looks down in between them, seeing Doyoung’s still-hard cock twitching and doused in foreign cum. “Fuck,” he breathes out again. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung pants, bringing him back into the moment. He’s speeding up his own movements as he tightens a hand around just his cock, and Jaehyun reaches down to take his free hand into his own. 

“You close?” Jaehyun asks, and he watches the way Doyoung’s brows knit together in frustration as he gets himself off. Doyoung hums out an  _ mhmm _ like he can’t bring himself to speak, and his grip on Jaehyun’s hand tightens. “Come on, Doyoung. You’re right there.”

Doyoung lets out a strangled cry as his hips stutter in his hand. Jaehyun’s hand moves down to meet Doyoung’s, stroking him through it. Doyoung gasps after a moment at the feeling and Jaehyun moves his hand away as a sticky string of cum connects him to Doyoung’s cock before snapping.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, calling Doyoung’s attention up to his face. He watches as Jaehyun takes the mixed remains of both their cum on his fingers and drags it across his tongue before pulling it into his mouth. He smiles at Doyoung who laughs in a bit of disbelief, but feels the inexplicable urge to kiss Jaehyun so much more now. 

He pulls Jaehyun into him, two of their hands still clasped together, and kisses him softer now, like they have more time to spare. Jaehyun presses in towards him, pulls their bodies closer together, and smiles into the kiss like it’s just what he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHH i hope u all like this !!!!!! i read a Lot of dojae but ive never written it before so i hope this is all in character and fun for everyone! thank you so much for reading and commenting and kudosing and sharing and whatever else you're gonna do with it :)))
> 
> twt: @hesmarklee  
> curiouscat: /nctdad  
> come talk to me about dojae and we'll be friends i promise


End file.
